Sneak Peek to Blood: Mud, Pure, or?
by LhyRa.o6
Summary: just something i thought about dementors and what they really are...it's just a sneak peek, so i'm not doing all of it...pretty busy...supposed to be DMxOC HPxGW HGxRW NLxLL...review please...mystery and romance, AGAIN!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter was made by J.K. Rowling, and i greatly respect her for that. if i'd own Harry Potter, i don't think i'll be able to make a novel as great as it already is; it's surely a masterpiece...all hail J.K. Rowling!!! you're the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ahemexcuse me...

* * *

Blood: Mud, Pure, or…?

"Really? Who is it, Trista?" asked Ginny, excited and shaking Trista as hard as she could.

"Oh, but Ginny…" said Trista, standing up from her seat on the bench and taking careful steps away. She was blushing a pale tint of pink and had a short smile on her face. Before she knew it, she had bumped into someone from behind, and as she turned, she saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"S-Sorry," Trista quickly said, while Draco just lowered his head. He walked forward, not even wanting to look at Hermione and Ginny who were giving him and Trista suspicious looks. Behind Draco were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, let's not talk about it…I was wondering about dementors---"

"Trista, ask Harry if you want more information about that. Believe me, he has lots to say about the matter," said Hermione.

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't you wonder where they come from? Harry doesn't know, does he? Don't you wonder if there's something more under the mask and if---"

"It's not really a cheery matter, Trista. Just come off it; your interest on dementors is too…Ah, whatever!!! Just tell us, who is he? Hermione and I won't tell anyone, we promise," said Ginny as she beamed at Trista.

Trista lowered her head. The least they could talk about was boys. She'd often be high-spirited about this matter; it really gives her good gossip on who likes who and to tease them whenever she sees the culprits and victims together or something. And then she'd give them a Don't-worry-the-secret's-safe-with-me wink. But then, she still can't get over her own issue, and is just so glad no one was there when it happened, poking their nose in others' business, especially a nosy one who'd guarantee her her secret's in the wrong hands.

* * *

_The sky was full of glittering stars. The "-ber" months still hasn't kicked in (it's just the middle of August), and yet the night seemed to be colder than it should. Maybe it was because of the frequent rains every night that gave the chills? Just thank goodness it isn't raining tonight, or else Trista wouldn't have had seen how splendid the stars looked tonight._

"_It's way past curfew," a voice called from behind a tree._

_Trista was sitting on the benches, about to lie on the grass when she heard the voice. Suddenly occurring to her how open the courtyard was, she looked around cautiously, expecting a teacher to pop out of the blue._

"_Relax, it's me," the voice said calmly as its silvery-blond hair shone under the moonlight._

"_Malfoy," claimed Trista as soon as she saw him. He warmly sat beside her, as if to know she would gladly welcome him._

"_I can't sleep," said Trista, who was way ahead of Draco. Draco smiled inwardly. She can really read his mind in such a really great way…"And I just miss the stars, you know?" she continued. "It's really devastating to have these curfews…"_

* * *

That evening, as Trista remembered it, she and Draco had talked about their classes, how beautiful the stars were, and just gazed at each other longingly when the other was not looking. They were careful enough to make sure that the conversation would stray far from topics about their families and especially their ex-lovers, specifically Pansy Parkinson. Trista, on the other hand, hasn't found any boyfriend since she arrived at Hogwarts; she seems to always keep a fine line between her and those boys who would gape at her and Draco wanted to angrily punch.

* * *

"_Well, it was nice talking to you…"said Trista as she climbed the last step from the short stairs in the courtyard. She was now on the edge of one pillar, leaning on it with one arm, while Draco still had his feet glued to the grass and stared at Trista. "Please stop staring at me, Malfoy!" Trista managed to blurt out after long moments of staring._

_Draco only smirked as he climbed on one step, then on another…now one more step and he would be level to Trista. He tried to catch a look at Trista, since he was looking at his steps. He saw she still was looking at the sky, and he turned his head behind him to look at it, too._

_Without paying attention to his steps, Draco tripped, and without warning, he had fallen atop Trista, who, like him, was unprepared and barely knew what to do in their predicament._

_Trista's deep hazel eyes went nearer and nearer, looking straight at his own eyes. He had felt her soft, fair nose against his… they were so close to each other, they could hardly breathe. It was as if every part was on each other, every tiny bit, and not one gap was given for them._

_If they were that close, then surely, he would be feeling her breath with his, or maybe even go further as to…_

_He felt frail and small hands hold him by the shoulders. He quickly put his hands on the floor to support him at the length Trista had wanted him to stay. Draco was still thankful she had permitted them to be so close that their noses were touching._

_They looked at each other, astonished, breathless,nervous…Trista looked worried. Before Draco could even talk, Trista had pushed him farther away that an intermediate gap was between them, and finally, they breathed freely. Trista gave gasps as she tried to catch her breath._

_Trista turned her head to look to the pillar she was just leaning on to awhile ago, looking with great interest at its feet. "No…" she mumbled, looking more and more worried. "Never… again…"_

_Draco looked at her worriedly. What's she talking about?_

"_D-Don't do this again…don't…k…KISS me," Trista emphasized the word '__**kiss**__.' She was trembling now, and Draco could see that she had fear, he just couldn't understand why or what she was afraid of; her eyes were still not looking directly at him._

"_I…okay…fine," he said, unsure. "But why?" he added as an afterthought._

"_Because," she said as smugly as she could. But there was still trembling in her voice. "I don't want you to…"her voice had become softer. "It's just…oh you wouldn't understand! Just get off me, will you, this isn't really a pleasant position! It's indecent! And it's way, WAY past our curfew, Draco!"_

_Indeed, it was an unpleasant position. Any adult who would see two teenagers with one atop the other is really indecent. And yes, it is already 11:30…really way past the curfew. Draco had a pale shade of pink on his face, and stood up. Whatever she had been saying, he really didn't understand, but he wanted to. He needed to, if it meant that they could only be friends because of her stupid secret._

"_Friends, Draco," Trista mumbled as she sat up, and grinning at Draco as if knowing she had read his mind once again. Then she turned to look sad again, and as she stood up, said, "Goodnight, Draco."_

_She had walked quite a few steps when she stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. "Look, I know you're disappointed…" _

_Draco's eyes narrowed. Somehow, her words, "don't kiss me" and "friends" echoed in his mind. And he didn't appreciate her sudden change of the subject, when she suddenly pointed out that it was way past their curfew…In fact, he was so irritated, he couldn't even bring himself to be his 'proud' self…what had this Trista girl done to him?!_

"_But, hey…if this cheers you up, I'm calling you Draco," Trista cheerfully said. It took seconds before Draco digested the words she had said. Seeing Draco's head shoot up to look at her, Trista, looking satisfied, grinned at him again and said, "Goodnight, Draco. I hope you have sweet dreams."_

_She started to walk again, but then she heard Draco. "Yeah…Goodnight…'Hope you'll have some sweet dreams, too…"Draco aid as he turned his back on her. He sounded dull. "Love."_

_Trista looked taken aback, no one had called her by her second name before, it was always Trista, not Love…_

"_Oh, and one more thing," said Draco. "I'm not disappointed with you dumping me…but…" he scowled. "I'm just disappointed at something I can't understand about you, you and your stupid secret!"_

_And Trista knew, he was really, REALLY disappointed. But he can't know. He shouldn't. If he did, who knows how he'd react?_

* * *

"Not him, you must be joking!" cried Ginny loudly. Trista snapped out of her reverie to feel Ginny's hands holding hers. Hermione went to them and said in a whisper, "Not _Malfoy_! It can't be him!" 

Trista shook her head. "My Muggle boyfriend was my FIRST nad my LAST." ---She looked to her feet--- "I don't want to have another boyfriend. I don't want anyone to end up like him…"

Draco listened as he walked past them again, Pansy Parkinson behind him, fluttering along as if trying to catch his attention. He, however, was looking at Trista, who looked back at him through the corners of her eyes, sorry and sad.

_Sorry. Really, really sorry, Draco._

* * *

well, this one's just a sneak peek from what i'm currently thinking...i can't bring this up since i still haven't finished _Dark Spring and Weird Winter_ from Gakuen Alice. needed to fix something up in chappie 2...i just decided to give a sneak peek since i'm so crazy about tom felton right now, and i'm so crazy about harry potter...i so can't wait for half-blood prince!!!

well, this is called Blood: Mud, Pure, or...? it's about Trista Love Zyeonucci, a 17 year old muggle who suddenly finds herself in Hogwarts, Prof. McGonagall saying she's a witch (hey, tell me if i'm right to think that prof. mcgonagall will become headmistress...snape was the current headmaster in DH but then he died, right? but i don't remember them saying prof. mcgonagall was headmistress...ahh anyway i'll go try and see the book when i get the chance... i'm having some serious mental block here!) and when she turns up as a 7th year in Hogwarts, everyone starts to think how weird it is that she only became a witch when she's 17 and should've been a witch when she was 11...

oohh, and dementors are here, too! Trista seems to be really interested in them... she really wonders about them alot...but hey, yeah, what is under dementors' cloaks? and how do they come, i mean, were they ghosts or something? maybe...their numbers increase by the souls they get from their kiss...???

anyway, i think i'll be doing this when i finish Dark Spring and Weird Winter...

good night everyone! (it's 3:00 on my watch!)

cirshelle20

P.S. please tell me what you think...and i'd love to hear from you on what you think dementors are...


End file.
